Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a spinning reel.
Background Information
A spinning reel includes a reel main body, a rotor, a spool, and a handle. Rotating the handle causes the rotor to rotate, winding a fishing line on the spool.
The reel main body has a reel main body and a lid. The reel main body has an accommodating space therein for accommodating a drive mechanism, an oscillating mechanism, and the like. The reel main body also has an opening in a side surface thereof. This opening is sealed by the lid. The reel main body has a cylindrical portion in a front part thereof. A one-way clutch and the like are mounted on this cylindrical portion.